


Pacisci

by rainbowdracula



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Biting, Knotting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 23:02:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11770263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowdracula/pseuds/rainbowdracula
Summary: Lotor and Sendak both have things to offer the other, and Lotor drives a hard bargain.





	Pacisci

**Author's Note:**

> Look at me, paddling along in the world's smallest canoe.

"Prince Lotor requests your presence in his chambers, Commander."

The servant was of the type the Prince enjoyed – half breed, slender, beautiful, and skimpily dressed. He looked out-of-place among the harsh lines of the ship in his loosely fitting tunic, thin enough to see his silhouette as the fluorescent lights pierced the delicate fabric. He walked with the odd pride of a favored servant, knowing he was below anyone of military rank but also knowing his master would protect him from consequences. Sendak sighed, turning away from his star maps and fleet diagrams to look at the little half-breed.

"Show me to him," Sendak commanded. The servant gave a little bow and turned on his heel to guide Sendak through the long corridors of the imperial ship to Lotor's private rooms. On the sight of Commander Sendak, the guards went into parade stance and stepped back for the servant to open the doors.

Lotor's rooms were luxurious, the edges of them soft enough that his ethereal servants looked less out of place, much more like a luxury spa than the rooms of a Galran prince. Sendak, however, did not let his guard down – in fact, it increased as the servant pushed open another door and let steaming air into the room.

The bath was just as absurd as anything else about Lotor, big and obnoxious. A fool would think the Prince was a frivolous royal flaunting his wealth and status. Sendak did not get his position by being a fool.

The Prince himself was in the steaming bath, being fawned over by servants dressed in even less than Sendak's little guide. He wore shining jewelry, ears pierced elaborately and bars through his nipples, rings on his fingers, and his servants were rubbing lotions into his skin, brushing his hair, feeding him little fingering foods. Lotor reached up to delicately stroke the chin of one, a particularly pretty blue thing, and sent him twittering and laughing. Sendak knew that Lotor's servants and generals were infamous for their undying loyalty to the Prince, but he cannot imagine fussing over someone's skin and hair being enjoyable.

"Your Highness," Sendak's little guide piped up. "Commander Sendak is here."

Lotor turned to look at Sendak, withdrawing his hand from his servant, and smiled. Sendak bowed his head respectfully. "Your Highness, you called for me?"

"I did, Commander," Lotor said and stood, letting the water run in rivulets down his naked body. Sendak looked away as the servants rushed to dry the Prince off, twisting his hair into a braid with a speed Sendak admired. Finally, a loose silken robe was drawn over Lotor, and he walked over to Sendak, that infuriating smile still on his face.

"Come, Commander," Lotor said, drawing his hand across Sendak's chest. "Sit with me a while."

They walked out into the parlor room, where Lotor sat in a truly ridiculous high-backed chair and Sendak sat across from him. On the low table in front of them, the servants placed trays and trays of foreign deserts, fruits, and alcohols. Sendak was tense, shoulders taunt, waiting for Lotor to reveal his plan, or at least play a card; Lotor sat with his legs crossed, the robe riding up high on his thighs. Very much like his servants, Lotor was beautiful and pretty. Unlike his servants, Lotor had a sharp edge lurking beneath the kohl-lined eyes and sparkling jewelry. His servants were stained glass, gorgeous but easily broken, but Lotor was the gleam of a freshly sharpened knife.

"Please, eat," Lotor said. "I didn't know what you liked, so these are all my favorites, I'm afraid."

Lotor picked up a delicate pastry and bit into it, the bright red filling dripping down his thumb like blood. He licked it away, keeping his eyes fixed on Sendak the whole time.

"It is alright, Your Highness," Sendak said, picking up a piece of dried meat and eating it quickly, as not to appear rude. "Thank you for your generosity."

Lotor's smile was unreadable. Unnerving. "Leave us."

All at once, the servants seemed to vanish into the walls and the Prince's chambers descended into absolute silence. Sendak wondered where they went.

"Shall we cut the pleasantries, Commander?" Lotor asked. "You are a straightforward man, are you not?"

"I have been told that, yes, Your Highness," Sendak replied, sliding into familiar territory. Lotor was looking to make a deal, and Sendak was used to these types of negotiations. Lotor rested his elbow on his armrest and his cheek against his fist.

"Haggar is most disappointed in your inability to corral Voltron," Lotor said softly. "Angered by it, even. Father viewed you as his most loyal man and held back her rage at your failure, but Father is not here to protect you now. I have little control of her or her Druids."

Lotor shifted, his robe dipping down to reveal one of his pierced nipples. "And despite their lip service, the Fleet holds such little respect for me. They think of me as weak and frivolous. A pathetic omega bitch, only fit to be on his back. They would not follow me like they followed their father."

Lotor tilted his head, eyes piercing. "What predicaments we find ourselves in, Sendak. Both in such desperate need of political capital."

Sendak cleared his throat. "I have sworn my loyalty to you before the whole Empire and will follow all your orders, Your Highness, I don't know what else I could—"

Lotor moved with a dancer's grace, straddling Sendak's lap with enough speed Sendak didn't have enough time to react. He smelt like sweet flowers and blood, his pheromones raw and unrestrained by clothes and perfumes, and the instinctive, wild part of Sendak that came out in ruts and fights wanted nothing more than to throw Lotor to the ground and dominate him completely.

"Nothing brings an empire together like a wedding," Lotor murmured. His robe was falling off, and he brought Sendak's hand up to touch the skin there. "I can protect you from Haggar. You can bring me the respect of the Fleet."

"Your Highness," Sendak managed to choke out. "I—"

Lotor reached back and undid his braid, letting his long white hair free and more pheromones fill the air like a heady drug.

"Haven't you dreamed of it, Sendak?" Lotor whispered. "A place at the throne, instead of kneeling before it? The universe bending to your will, instead of that of your Emperor's?"

He dragged Sendak's hand down to rest over his stomach. His voice dipped deeper. "Your children, princes and kings in their own right, sitting upon the throne..."

With a deep growl, Sendak ripped off Lotor's flimsy little robe and tossed its shredded remains away, taking Lotor's mouth into a rough kiss. Lotor laughed, delighted, into it, his claws digging into Sendak's skin enough to draw blood. This incensed Sendak even more, and he ripped away from Lotor to bite at his throat, leaving imprints of his teeth in the skin. Lotor threw his head back to expose more of that aristocratic neck, letting Sendak ravish him.

Eventually, Lotor drew back and got completely off Sendak's lap, and Sendak let out a low noise of intense displeasure. Lotor laughed at him again and walked off, and like he was on a leash, Sendak stalked behind.

They entered Lotor's bedroom, and here the scent of him was even more intense, more intoxicating. Lotor laid down on his back on the huge bed, spreading his legs for Sendak to see the slick already shining on his inner thighs, his hair spreading out across the sheets. Sendak's chest heaved and he quickly stripped out of his armor, discarding them as he did the robe, and when he was naked he quickly slid himself between Lotor's parted legs.

"Eager," Lotor teased, but it turned into a hiss when Sendak licked his nipple. Sendak's body burned, claws scouring down Lotor's side, and his teeth ached to sink into the nape of Lotor's neck and hold him there until Lotor was a soft, mewling mess. Lotor had a different plan.

They flipped over, Lotor straddling his abdomen and looking resplendent in the low light, the sweat making his skin glow, a flush upon his cheeks, jewelry clinking, blood beading where Sendak's claws dragged. Sendak thought of the old gods, the old temples, worship and devotion, and perhaps understood Lotor's plans a little better.

"Do you want me?" Lotor asked, running the back of his hands up his body and threading his fingers into his hair, the smell of his silken desire heavy in the air. Sendak gripped Lotor's thighs with either hand, both metal and flesh dwarfing them, and growled out, "Can you not tell?"

Lotor leaned back to grip Sendak's cock, grinding his hips down and moaning like he was the one being touched. Sendak bucked his hips, and enough to dislodge Lotor's grip for Sendak to roll them over, Lotor pinned face-first to the bed and Sendak over him, miles of smooth skin revealed to touch and feel. Lotor arched his back, turning his head to smirk at Sendak. Sendak wanted nothing more than to wipe than smirk off Lotor's face.

Sendak rose up on his knees behind Lotor and gripped his cock, guiding it to where Lotor was loose and wet. Lotor gasped and then moaned as Sendak entered him – Sendak was not one for bragging, but his previous partners had sung praises for his size and how the barbs felt as he pushed inside. Lotor, for all his cockiness, was no different, melting into the feeling of Sendak entering him.

Sendak gathered all that long, beautiful hair into his fist, pulling Lotor into an almost painful bend as he started jackhammering his hips viciously. Lotor yowled, the masks and mirrors falling away as he slammed back to meet Sendak's thrusts in a violent back and forth. Lotor's true beauty was revealed like this, slick and precum dripping down his legs, tears pricking at the corner of his eyes, saliva trailing from the corner of his mouth. The mattress rocked and creaked. Sendak's brain was swamped with pheromones, both his own and that of the omega below, and they filled him with visions of Lotor spending his nights on Sendak's knot until he was round with Sendak's pups, tucked away in their shared nest...

" _Fuck!_ " Lotor groaned as he orgasmed, clenching down on Sendak as he shook. With a roar, Sendak sunk his teeth into the nape of Lotor's neck, holding him down and still as he pushed his knot inside him.

In the afterglow, they spent a small eternity in that position, panting and trembling, before Sendak pulled his teeth back and rolled them over to their sides. Pushed by instinct, he lapped at the bleeding bite mark to encourage it to scar. Lotor sighed, rolling his hips to make the knot sit better – they could be there for upwards of an hour, after all.

"I'm glad we could come to a bargain, Sendak," Lotor said, far too pleased with himself.

"I am too, Your Highness," Sendak said. Lotor grinned.

"I think you can call me by my name, lover," Lotor said. He held out his hand and snapped his fingers. "Water, please."

Suddenly, all the pretty omega servants reappeared to flutter and fuss about Lotor and attend to his whims. Sendak grumbled, drawing the blanket up to cover the nudity Lotor clearly didn't care about. It just made Lotor laugh at him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm aware slutty Lotor doesn't appear to be canon, but by God I wanted him flanked by pretty Galra boys and that's what I wrote.
> 
> [Find me on Tumblr.](https://rainbowdracula.tumblr.com/)


End file.
